Hermione's Problem
by AwesomeAuthor6766
Summary: Hermione's muggle cousins come to Hermione's house for a visit, but when they get hold of Hermione's wand, lots of weird things start happening. Hermione must get her wand back before her cousins mess up the whole world!


Hermione's Problem  
  
Hermione walked outside into the backyard of her house. It was summer time and Hermione was glad about that. Hermione had decided that she wanted to take a break off of being a smarty pants and start having some fun in life. Hermione reached into her pocket and took out her wand. "Swano!" shouted Hermione. Suddenly Hermione's large and plain backyard was no longer large and plain. Now in the middle of Hermione's backyard was a swingset. Hermione sat down on one of the swings and started swinging. "This day is going to be perfect," Hermione mumbled to herself. Now, if Hermione had a perfect day, this story wouldn't be very interesting. So don't worry, Hermione isn't going to have a perfect day. Hermione started singing to herself the song that she heard on the radio called "Picky Potions" by the famous band, The Witch Sisters. Meanwhile, inside Hermione's house, Hermione's mother was talking on the phone to her sister, Agatha. "Oh me and my husband would love it if you came over!" exclaimed Hermione's mother. "I DON'T WANNA SEE YOUR SISTER!" shouted Hermione's father. "I DON'T LIKE HER!" Hermione's mother made an angry face at Hermione's father. "Yes, Hermione would love to see her cousins!" said Hermione's mother on the phone. "And I promise, she won't turn them into frogs.oh they love the fact that their cousin was a witch? Well I kind of like the fact that she's a witch-yes! I promise they won't get turned into frogs! Not like last time!" Hermione's mother stopped talking on the phone and she placed the phone down on the counter and she walked outside. "Hermione!" called Hermione's mother. "I have a surprise for you!"  
  
"What's the surprise?" asked Hermione. "Well," began Hermione's mom. "You're cousins, Jack and Amy, are coming over today! Isn't that splendid?"  
  
Hermione gasped. "But Mom! You know how I don't really like being around my cousins! Well-you and dad are muggles, and they're muggles-and they love the fact that I'm a witch."  
  
"What's wrong with you're cousins being obsessed to the fact that you're a witch?" asked Hermione's mother. "They might steal my potions!" shouted Hermione. "And they might steal my wand, and sometimes my wand goes crazy and you don't have to say a spell to make it do magic! There are a zillion things that they could do!"  
  
"First of all," began Hermione's mother. "Zillion isn't a word. Try words like, hundreds, thousands, millions, billions, and trillions, but not zillions, or jillions, or zaptrillion. Second of all, if you keep an eye on you're cousins, I'm sure they won't cause havoc with any of you're magic things. And if they do, just turn them into a frog. But make sure you're aunt doesn't see them as frogs or else she'll throw a fit!"  
  
Hermione sighed. "Alright. I'll keep an eye on 'em."  
  
Eventually, Jack and Amy, and Hermione's aunt and uncle arrived at Hermione's house. "Welcome to our home!" shouted Hermione's mother.  
  
"Listen sister in law, and sister in law's husband," began Hermione's father. "I don't like you and you don't like me! So let's just try to get today overwith!"  
  
When Jack and Amy spotted Hermione, they started screaming with delight. They ran over to Hermione and started jumping all over her.  
  
"We love you!" shouted Jack. "Zap us a dog to play with!" shouted Amy. "C'mon you can do it!"  
  
While Jack kept crawling all over Hermione's body, Amy secretly stole Hermione's wand out of Hermione's pocket. Amy secretly put the wand into her pocket. "Um, Jack--," said Amy. "C'mon, let's go inside, and look at all the cool channels that Hermione has on her TV."  
  
Amy and Jack ran inside Hermione's house and ran to the living room. Hermione sighed of relief. Back in the living room, Amy was getting ready to tell Jack what brilliant thing she had just done. "Why did I have to stop jumping over Hermione?" asked Jack. "I found some lice in her hair and it looked really tasty."  
  
"We've got now time to eat bugs right now," said Amy. "Look what I stole out of Hermione's pocket."  
  
Amy reached into her pocket and took out Hermione's wand. Jack gasped. "Let's go have some fun." whispered Amy.  
  
To Be Continued. 


End file.
